Engañar por amor¿ se vale?
by moownca kristel swan cullen
Summary: Una nueva chica en la vida de Emmet?- JANE-pensó ella, ahora tendrá que hacer todo por salvar al amor de su vida de las garras de los Voulturis y cuidar de ella misma y al mismo tiempo recuperar su relación con Emmet.Nuevos romances, celos y juegos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personajeque yo evidentemente agregue en la historia.**

Hola, se me ocurrió una nueva idea, a mi me fascina la pareja de Edward y Bella por lo cual escribo sobre ellos. También me gusta mucho la de Jacob con Reneésme, a los cuales ya les elabore una historia, la de Alice con Jasper se me hace muy extrovertida pero muy linda, la que me atrae mucho la atención pero que casi no le doy importancia es la Rosalie con Emmett, por ello e decidido crear esta nueva historia y dedicársela a mi amiga Ashley Rosalie Hale Cullen, la cual es dueña de un Fic con el nombre ya mencionado sus historias son grandiosas, espero que la mía la goce…ojala les guste y la disfruten.

* * *

**Rosalie Pov`s**

Como siempre los Cullen somos el centro de atención, esto en verdad me agrada sólo que a veces me tengo que esforzar mucho en lo que me pongo…jajaja (empecé a reír en mi cabeza, entre mis pensamientos) ¿yo?¿esforzarme por lo que voy a usar? Si…claro, yo soy una experta en lucir bien, y mi osito siempre me lo dice. Mi dulce, tierno y sexy osito de peluche relleno que se pone ese trajecito tan sexy cuando…

-Por dios Rosalie, deja de pensar en eso, puedo leer tu mente ¿recuerdas?, no seas pretenciosa -empezó a gritarme Edward.

-No te metas en mi cabeza Edward y ¡no soy pretenciosa!- ¿o si lo soy? ¿y a este que le sucede? ¿Como se le ocurre leer mis pensamientos?.

-no se me ocurre, simplemente los escucho. -seguíamos caminando hacia nuestro salón, extrañaba a mi osito por que no me venia diciendo lo hermosa que me veo, en fin…estábamos a punto de entrar al salón cuando Edward se volteó y me dijo:

-y si, si lo eres.

-Edward-exclamé.

-¡CULLEN! ¡HALE!-gritó nuestra maestra de Italiano.

-Srita. McDONAL-gritamos al unisonoro.

-llegan tarde chicos- la maestra nos estaba reprendiendo- otra vez- creo que esta vez si está enfadada.

-no me digas-me dijo Edward burlonamente a velocidad vampírica para que nadie más lo escuchara.

-¿se puede saber porqué?- la maestra siempre nos pedía explicaciones, pero ¿Qué le podíamos decir? ¿Es que fuimos a cazar en la mañana para no comernos a Bella?.

-grr.

-no me gruñas Edward, es la verdad.

-no, la verdad es que tienes un problema de autoestima.

-eso es mentira.

-claro que no, se llama vanidad.-y sonrió de nuevo burlonamente, ésta me la pagará.

-¿y usted porqué ríe señor Cullen?-obvio la maestra no había oído nuestra platica.

-son los…los nervios Srita.-trató de ponerse serio, y lo izo muy bien , asta tartamudeo para que le crelleran lo del "nerviosismo"

-bien, no quiero que se repita-dijo la señorita haciéndonos señas de que podíamos entrar y se dió media vuelta- no en esta semana al menos.

La hora es eterna, no pasa como las demás, es por qué en esta clase es la única en la que no estoy con Emmett. Ay… mi osito ¿Qué estará haciendo?.

-Rose.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- dije dulcemente(nótese mi sarcasmo).

-la gente piensa que…

-Edward- lo interrumpí- si las personas tuviéramos que saber que es lo que los demás piensan, todos podríamos leer mentes, ay Edward ¿Por qué no eres un hermano normal?

-por qué no soy normal.

-ya me dí cuenta.

-soy vampiro, bueno…somos.- enfatizó el somos.

-¿enserio?- me estaba vengando de su repuesta de cuando entramos al salón, de su "sarcásmo".

-Rose la gente piensa que te vez muy bella, que este conjunto de pantalón con esta blusa es un tanto formal pero que por obvio te vez bien.

Creo que mi hermano trata de animarme, de verdad se lo agradezco de corazón, ya me hacía falta.

-dime más- dije interesada.

-pero…

-no empieces Edd.

-Rose, por favor, escúchame.

-bien, dilo.

Ringggg

-bendito sea el timbre-lo dije en voz muy alta lo cual causó que todos me voltearan a ver.- ¿me puedo retirar?

-Rose- me replicó Edward.

-si señorita Hale.

Salí corriendo a una velocidad espantosamente rápida, visualicé a mi osito de gomita listo para comérmelo a mordidas y…

-¡Emmett!- le salté encima para que me cargara de caballito.

-alguien me extrañó ¿eh?

-te amo- y nos dimos un pequeño beso, sus labios estaban tan suaves como siempre.

Vi a lo lejos a Edward que venia con Bella, _genial_, pensé, y con los labios gesticulé:

-al rato me dices lo de la gente.

El se limitó a solo asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Hola cree esta novela intentando experimentar algo nuevo, pronto actualizare en las otras, espero les guste esta novela

bye


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personajeque yo evidentemente agregue en la historia.**

Hola, se me ocurrió una nueva idea, a mi me fascina la pareja de Edward y Bella por lo cual escribo sobre ellos. También me gusta mucho la de Jacob con Reneésme, a los cuales ya les elabore una historia, la de Alice con Jasper se me hace muy extrovertida pero muy linda, la que me atrae mucho la atención pero que casi no le doy importancia es la Rosalie con Emmett, por ello e decidido crear esta nueva historia y dedicársela a mi amiga Ashley Rosalie Hale Cullen, la cual es dueña de un Fic con el nombre ya mencionado sus historias son grandiosas, espero que la mía la goce…ojala les guste y la disfruten.

* * *

**Rosalie Pov`s**

Como siempre los Cullen somos el centro de atención, esto en verdad me agrada sólo que a veces me tengo que esforzar mucho en lo que me pongo…jajaja (empecé a reír en mi cabeza, entre mis pensamientos) ¿yo?¿esforzarme por lo que voy a usar? Si…claro, yo soy una experta en lucir bien, y mi osito siempre me lo dice. Mi dulce, tierno y sexy osito de peluche relleno que se pone ese trajecito tan sexy cuando…

-Por dios Rosalie, deja de pensar en eso, puedo leer tu mente ¿recuerdas?, no seas pretenciosa -empezó a gritarme Edward.

-No te metas en mi cabeza Edward y ¡no soy pretenciosa!- ¿o si lo soy? ¿y a este que le sucede? ¿Como se le ocurre leer mis pensamientos?.

-no se me ocurre, simplemente los escucho. -seguíamos caminando hacia nuestro salón, extrañaba a mi osito por que no me venia diciendo lo hermosa que me veo, en fin…estábamos a punto de entrar al salón cuando Edward se volteó y me dijo:

-y si, si lo eres.

-Edward-exclamé.

-¡CULLEN! ¡HALE!-gritó nuestra maestra de Italiano.

-Srita. McDONAL-gritamos al unisonoro.

-llegan tarde chicos- la maestra nos estaba reprendiendo- otra vez- creo que esta vez si está enfadada.

-no me digas-me dijo Edward burlonamente a velocidad vampírica para que nadie más lo escuchara.

-¿se puede saber porqué?- la maestra siempre nos pedía explicaciones, pero ¿Qué le podíamos decir? ¿Es que fuimos a cazar en la mañana para no comernos a Bella?.

-grr.

-no me gruñas Edward, es la verdad.

-no, la verdad es que tienes un problema de autoestima.

-eso es mentira.

-claro que no, se llama vanidad.-y sonrió de nuevo burlonamente, ésta me la pagará.

-¿y usted porqué ríe señor Cullen?-obvio la maestra no había oído nuestra platica.

-son los…los nervios Srita.-trató de ponerse serio, y lo izo muy bien , asta tartamudeo para que le crelleran lo del "nerviosismo"

-bien, no quiero que se repita-dijo la señorita haciéndonos señas de que podíamos entrar y se dió media vuelta- no en esta semana al menos.

La hora es eterna, no pasa como las demás, es por qué en esta clase es la única en la que no estoy con Emmett. Ay… mi osito ¿Qué estará haciendo?.

-Rose.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- dije dulcemente(nótese mi sarcasmo).

-la gente piensa que…

-Edward- lo interrumpí- si las personas tuviéramos que saber que es lo que los demás piensan, todos podríamos leer mentes, ay Edward ¿Por qué no eres un hermano normal?

-por qué no soy normal.

-ya me dí cuenta.

-soy vampiro, bueno…somos.- enfatizó el somos.

-¿enserio?- me estaba vengando de su repuesta de cuando entramos al salón, de su "sarcásmo".

-Rose la gente piensa que te vez muy bella, que este conjunto de pantalón con esta blusa es un tanto formal pero que por obvio te vez bien.

Creo que mi hermano trata de animarme, de verdad se lo agradezco de corazón, ya me hacía falta.

-dime más- dije interesada.

-pero…

-no empieces Edd.

-Rose, por favor, escúchame.

-bien, dilo.

Ringggg

-bendito sea el timbre-lo dije en voz muy alta lo cual causó que todos me voltearan a ver.- ¿me puedo retirar?

-Rose- me replicó Edward.

-si señorita Hale.

Salí corriendo a una velocidad espantosamente rápida, visualicé a mi osito de gomita listo para comérmelo a mordidas y…

-¡Emmett!- le salté encima para que me cargara de caballito.

-alguien me extrañó ¿eh?

-te amo- y nos dimos un pequeño beso, sus labios estaban tan suaves como siempre.

Vi a lo lejos a Edward que venia con Bella, _genial_, pensé, y con los labios gesticulé:

-al rato me dices lo de la gente.

El se limitó a solo asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Hola cree esta novela intentando experimentar algo nuevo, pronto actualizare en las otras, espero les guste esta novela

bye


	3. ¿queé?

**N/A: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personaje que yo evidentemente agregué en la historia.**

**Gracias a todos por agregar mi historia a sus favoritas, se los agradezco de corazón. Es por eso que le he puesto muchas ganas a esta obra; yo se que está muy largo pero al final dice la incógnita sobre lo que quiere decir Edward.**

Eso debe ser mentira

El resto de la mañana me la pasé con mi monkey-men. En el almuerzo nos reunimos todos los "hermanos" y Bella (o como me gusta decirle, LA INTRUSA) para "almorzar". Y digo "almorzar" por dos razones: la primera, por que ya habíamos almorzado, por culpa de LA INTRUSA; y la segunda por que nosotros no "almorzábamos" de la misma manera que los otros lo hacían.

Aunque ya había saciado mi sed, estar cerca de Bella hacía que la garganta se me cerrara y que la boca se me secara. En la tarde tendré que ir a cazar de nuevo- _odio a LA INTRUSA_ –pensé para mis adentros, lo que izo que Edward me lanzara una mirada asesina. Pero tal vez esto tenía su lado amable, le diría a mi osito de felpa favorito que me acompañe.

-¿Cuántos tienes Rose?-me preguntó Edward por mi pensamiento de "mi osito de felpa favorito", todos se quedaron desconcertados.- ¿tienes más?

Todos voltearon instintivamente a ver a Edward, después a mí, yo le lancé una mirada asesina, pateé a Edward por debajo de la mesa.

-auch, ¿sabes? Para ser invencible y prácticamente de hierro, eso me dolió.

-ay… lo siento, no me fijé.-me tapé la boca para hacer una cara de sorpresa y de fingida inocencia.

-Bella, ¿te gustaría ir al rato a la casa?- dijo mi osito, me estaba echando a perder mis planes de la tarde. _Esa me la paga Emmett_, pensé en mi cabeza, así que lo pateé.

-¡Rose!

-si?- le dije a Emmett.

-fíjate más en donde pones los pies.

Lo miré con desprecio, esta noche no dormirá conmigo.

-pues…

-no tienes que responder ahora Bella.-intervino Edward.

-gracias- dijo Bella en un suspiro.

-por que Emmett y Rose no estarán muy felices-dijo a velocidad vampírica para que Bells no lo escuchara.

Todos lo volteamos a ver como en un parpadeo, Bella no sabía por que.

¿_A que te refieres?_-Pregunté con la mente. Edward no izo caso omiso a mi pensamiento, así que tenía que decir algo absurdo para que me prestara atención.-_¿Qué no es Alice la que ve el futuro?_

-como ya te dije Rose, tenemos que hablar.-dijo Eddie.

_¿Quieres hablar ahora?_ Volví a interrogar con la mente.

-si, pero no aquí.

Todos se preguntaban como es que Edward me respondía si yo no hacía pregunta alguna.

-no es justo que hables con la mente Rose-Emmett izo ese puchero tan lindo que me encanta -nos perdemos la mejor parte de la platica-y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

-¿chicos?-dije poniéndome de pie- ¿nos permiten un segundo?.-Edward me imitó.

-Rose está siendo amable enfrente de Bells-le "susurró" Alice a Jasper. ("susurró" por que la pude escuchar).

-algo anda mal entonces- le contestó Jasper.

Alice se sentaba alado de mí y Jasper alado de ella, así que antes de salir le jalé un mechón de cabello a Alice y le di un golpe en el brazo a Jazzy.

-ey-gritaron los dos.

Yo me volteé hacia ellos-¿si? Díganme.

-¿Por qué a Alice no le pegaste como a mí?-dijo Jasper_._

_-Y dicen que yo soy la inmadura-_pensé SÓLO para MÍ, NO para ciertos "HERMANOS" chismosos.

-aún lo eres Rosalie.

-¿quieres que Rosalie me haga daño?-dijo Alice casi llorando, algo imposible para nosotros.

-no es sólo que…

-¿Qué Jasper?, dilo-gritó Alice histéricamente, no dejando que éste terminara de hablar.

-ella también es vampira ¿sabes Rose? También es invencible.-me dijo Jasper.

-¿y por ello quieres que me lastime? ¿Es eso Jasper?-todos en la cafetería nos miraban. Alice fingía llorar, mas bien sollozaba.

-mi amor, amor-dijo dulcemente Jasper intentando quitar las manos de Alice las cuales le tapaban la cara, se acercó para susurrarle algo que nadie (excepto nosotros) pudieran escuchar-si pudieras… ¿estarías llorando?

-¡siii!-gritó de nuevo Alice.

-amor, te amo-dijo Jasper en voz (debo decirlo) muy alta para que varias personas de las que estuvieran cerca escucharan.

Alice se acercó y lo besó y ya todos volvieron a lo suyo. Jasper nunca dejaba que Alice lo besara en público, en verdad debió de haber sentido una oleada de sentimientos tristes proveniente de Allie. Yo rodé los ojos y crucé mis brazos enfrente de mí. ¿Alice tiene que hacer de todo un drama?

-alguien en la familia tenía que ser la dramática-me dijo Edward.

Él apretó ligeramente uno de mis codos doblados e izo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándome que saliéramos, yo sólo asentí.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Por qué dices que pelearé con Emmett?

-hay algo que debes saber.

-pues dilo Edward-no me gusta gritarle a mis "hermanos"…bueno…de echo si me gusta pero bueno.

-es que no se como lo tomarás.

-y nunca lo sabrás si no me lo dices.

-La gente piensa que en verdad eres hermosa-yo sonreí ante tal cumplido-pero…

-pero… ¿Qué?

-dicen que tú y Emmett ya pasaron de moda…

-Edward, no me importa lo que la gente opine de nosotros-lo interrumpí.

-la chica nueva es muy parecida a ti, hasta donde he escuchado, rubia, con una belleza sin igual y de ojos claro y deslumbrantes sin mencionar su tez tan blanca como la nuestra.

-Edward, la gente no sabe de nuestro amor eterno y de lo poderoso que ha sido y de lo hermoso que seguirá siendo.

-no,! pero si saben del beso que Emmett le dio a la chica nueva!


	4. debo enfrentarlo

-Edward yo se que tu me odias, pero no es para que inventes que mi osito…

-Rosalie, se que crees que te odio, pero no llegaría al punto en que te dijera algo tan contundente que pudiera desmantelar a la familia-me interrumpió.

Muy en el fondo yo se que él tiene la razón, mis piernas no resistieron más y caí de rodillas, coloqué mis manos en mi regazo y después en mi cara de tal modo que la cubrían, Edward nada más me observaba. Si pudiera estaría llorando, así que lo único que salía de mí eran sollozos.

-Ro…Rosalie?-dijo hincándose enfrente de mí con voz cortada y sorprendida- tú no eres así Rose.-dijo colocando una mano en mi espalda y acariciándola.

-¿sabes Edward? A pesar de ser tan fría como todos creen, yo también tengo sentimientos, me rompieron el corazón una vez y de la manera más horrible que puede existir debo decir. Yo acepté a Emmet porque vi que él era diferente,-le dije gritando- y si…él es todo lo que yo esperaba en un hombre-le dije ya más tranquila pero con voz fuerte–o más bien lo era.-la decepción en mi voz fue notable, bajé el tono de mi voz en lo que pudo ser un susurro casi inaudible, pero siendo vampiros estoy más que segura de que si lo escuchó.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía si gritar, golpear a Emmet , pedirle una explicación o simplemente irme.

Estaba echa una furia y Edward seguía ahí, a mi lado, en estos momentos lo apreciaba y apreciaba que fuera sincero conmigo, aunque eso implicara que me hiciera sufrir.

-Rosalie, en cuestiones como estas siempre seré sincero contigo,a pesar de todo yo si te quiero Rose, convivo contigo, eres de mi familia, eso me hace quererte. –Hizo una pausa-Yo creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a casa, te tranquilizaras y después hablaras con Emmet.

-ya no te aprecio tanto por leer mis pensamientos-él solo sonrió de lado.-y que le dirás? ¿Qué me sentía mal? Edward no soy humana, no hay excusa para irme entre clases del instituto.

-lo sé.

-tengo que enfrentarlo.-estaba decidida.

**Wiii…11 reviws…y vamos por más! **

**Jeje genial.**

**Lo siento este capitulo de verdad estuvo costosísimo, entiendan pleaseeee, eh estado paliando mucho con mi hermana y desquiciándome con mi madre, nos hemos peleado asta el limite de que me valió si me pegaba o si me castigaba incluso la enfrenté…en fin …no hablemos de cosas tristes.**

**Mañana o pasado mañana subiré capi con lo que hará Rosalie, déjenme sus preguntas y sus notas…(muchos reviws pliiiiis) los quiero…**

**Atte….yop jaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo prometido es deuda chicas…sólo que esta vez es desde el punto de vista de Emmetcito…el "oso" mas sexi del mundo según muchas…a mi amiga a la que va dedicado este fic no le gustó mi capitulo anterior por que dice que Rose es mucho mas dura y (según yo) superficial…asi que tengo otra versión de los echos, del capitulo tres y de este, ¿Cómo ven? ¿lo cambio o dejo el que ya subi? Las que lo quieran para leer la otra versión pídanmela y se las daré con mucho gusto.**

Emmet Pov`s

¿Qué tendrá mi sexi Rose?, a estado muy rara, más conmigo. Tal véz se enojó por que invité a Bella a ir a la casa…pero ella siempre va, sólo que ahora yo quería que fuera por una razón en especial. Tengo que darle espacio…si eso es…espacio.

_-Nooo, no le puedes dar espacio, demuéstrale que te preocupas por ella, que en verdad la amas.-_me regañé a mí mismo. Es que ella lo es todo para mí…aunque a veces tenga que hacer algunos sacrificios para su bienestar.

Volteé hacia el patio de afuera por el ventanal,-_ahora si le rompo la cara a Edward-_la esta haciendo…¿LLORAR? Bueno no llorar porque es prácticamente imposible pero…¿Qué le sucede a este tipo?.

Me paré de golpe, Jasper que estaba peleando con Alice por el incidente con Rose (el golpe) empezó a mandar ondas tranquilizadoras.

-Jasper no te metas con mi ánimo.

-sólo trato de ayudar Emm.

-Tienes razón, lo siento…es sólo que…aquel tipo- dije señalando a Edward con la cabeza- está haciendo "llorar" a Rose.-dije haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-wuau-escuché susurrar a Bells con asombro.

-voy a ir a ver que pasa.

-Emmet, creo que no deberías…-dijo Jasper a mis espaldas, lo dejé hablando sólo.

Salí de la cafetería, me dirigí a donde se encontraban "mis hermanos". Enseguida Edward volteó a verme con cara de pocos amigos. Mi Rose sollozaba. _–Esta me la pagas Masen._- pensé para que Edward me escuchara.

-Grrr.-soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

Rosalie instantáneamente volteó a mi dirección, me vio como nunca me había visto antes, con…¿decepción?.

-Rose…¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunté y por lo que veo la cosa no era con Edward si no conmigo.

Rose se paró de golpe y después Edward, el le colocó una mano en la espalda, eso no me agrada.

-¿todavía osas a preguntármelo? Eres un hipócrita.- no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

Edward asintió con la cabeza en forma de aprobación hacia Rosalie y me vio como si yo fuera su presa y no su hermano.

Estaba tan confundido que no noté cuando Rose estaba a punto de golpearme en la cara con el puño cerrado. Casi me caigo por el increíblemente fuerte golpe de Rosalie, me llevé la mano a la mejilla izquierda, en verdad me dolió, yo estaba en chok.

-aah!-se escuchó un grito de sorpresa adentro de la cafetería, supongo que todos vieron eso.

Yo seguía atónito, mis hermanos salieron enseguida, Jasper me preguntó si me encontraba bien, Alice alejó de mi a Rose, trataba de que Rose le dijera porque había echo aquello…ella solo me veía con odio…yo sentía su mirada.

Bella se quedó dentro del comedor para no correr riesgos.

-¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE ROSALIE? ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS ASÍ ENFRENTE DE TODA LA ESCUELA? ¿QUIERES LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN?.-no sé porqué pero le estaba gritando mi amada esposa, yo nunca le gritaba si no fuera jugando o que estuviéramos a una lejana distancia.

-¡TÚ NO ME GRITAS EMMET CULLEN! ¡EL QUE QUIERE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN ERES TÚ!-dijo señalándome con su dedo índice.

Rose nunca me llamaba por "mi nombre" completo… ¿se habrá enterado del beso?

-ahora yo te rompo la cara a ti Emmet. Nadie…¡ESCUCHAME BIEN NADIEEEEE LASTIMARÁ A ROSALIE DE NUEVO!-dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos…creo que leyó mi mente…entonces si era por eso, tenía que explicarle a Rose pero ¿con qué palabras?. Alice y Rosalie detuvieron a Edward para que no se me viniera encima, Jasper se colocó enfrente de mí.

-no necesito protección Jazz-dije haciéndolo a un lado de tal modo que quedara a mi lado, mi mente trabajaba a mil por segundo para encontrar las palabras perfectas para decirle a Rose.

Yo tan solo veía a mis manos, en la izquierda llevaba el anillo de plata de cuando nos comprometimos y en el derecho el de oro con el que nos casamos, cada vez que era nuestro aniversario del que fuera (del de boda o compromiso) le grabábamos una rayita de un año más que pasábamos juntos.

Ella se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano izquierda, me sacó el anillo, lo tiró al piso y con un pié lo empezó a pisotear, yo lo veía en el piso siendo pisado, era como si estuvieran pisando mi corazón…como si fuera tan solo basura.

-¿vez ese anillo Emmet?-dijo Rose regresándome al mundo, yo no le quitaba la vista al anillo-así es como me siento, ¡RECÓGELO!-me gritó de repente.

Yo la obedecí pues no sabía que hacer. Lo dejé en mi mano, lo observaba detenidamente.

-así es como me siento…pisoteada…sucia-dijo con la voz cortada.-mirame a los ojos-yo no podía responder a su petición ya que mi cuerpo no respondía-¡mirame!-me gritó mientras ponía una mano en mi barbilla haciéndome levantar la cara.-memoriza mi rostro Emmet…poruqe puede que sea la ultima vez que lo veas..o que no lo veas en mucho tiempo.

Yo iba a sujetarla de la muñeca pero al ver mi movimiento se echó a correr a velocidad vampírica desapareciendo entre los árboles del prado…lo único que rondaba por mi mente era…¿A dónde va Rose?.

-sólo lo hice por ti…

**jeje les dije que iba a estar mas largo…avísenme quien quiere la versión "mala" como yo le digo, los quiero besitos.**

**Oh1 si! Y las que tengan dudas avísenme y las clarare, yo ice a Rosalie mas dulce por que sé que lo es a pesar de las apariencias, esa es mi versión de Rosalie, si quieren a la tyradicional díganme y se las daré.**

**Atte…yop.**


	6. regresando a casa

**Hola hola! Otra vez aquí mis queridísimas chicas, que creen? He pensado muy seriamente en terminar este fic en 5 capitulos, aunque me dolerá porque no es lo que yo espera para esta fic…pero ustedes me han apoyado muchísimo…mis escritoras estrellas me leen y me dejan reviews super lindos…asi que que dicen? ¡lo extiendo mas o lo termino en 5 capis?**

**Las amo…**

**N/A: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personaje que yo evidentemente agregué en la historia.**

Povs Rosalie

No podía mas con este dolor, no puede dejar que nadie me viera hací, Emmet me iba a sostener de la muñeca para no dejarme ir. yo en mis adentros deseaba que me estrechara entre sus brazos y me explicara todo, pero no seria tan vulnerable, no dejaría que nadie mas me tratara como lo hizo el estúpido de Royce King…yo me jure nunca volver a caer de esa manera.

Corrí, corrí, corrí y corrí por el bosque, no se hasta donde llegue, pero en estos momentos ya nada me importaba, no deseaba golpear a Emmet…deseaba golpear a mi misma por dejarme caer de nuevo en estos sentimientos estúpidos de…amor…si eso era…amor verdadero.

Deseaba llorar, llorar a mares, desahogarme, sacar todo los pedazos de mi corazón roto que llevaba por dentro, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si yo lo amaba el me hacia esto?...el sabia lo que yo había sufrido en el pasado…el juro nunca hacerme esto.

Me sente en un acantilado sin miedo a caerme, empecé a sollozar… ¿ahora que aria? ¿Debo ir a casa?

Siii debo ir a casa, por mi familia, por Alice, por Carslile, y sobre todo por Esme.

_-diablos, Esme a de estar muy preocupada por mi._

Mañana iré a casa…hoy tan solo quiero tranquilizarme.

Me recosté en la orilla del acantilado pensando el por que Emmet había echo eso…imagine a mi osito besando la "otra Rosalie", odiaba esa idea.

¿Podría ver a Emmet sin sentir dolor? ¿Estaría el preocupado por mí?

-_por dios Rosalie, el beso a otra es evidente que ya NOOO te am, sácatelo de la cabeza, si amas algo déjalo ir no? ...pues eso es lo que tú vas a hacer._

AL OTRO DIA EN LA MAÑANA…

-bueno…creo que es que es hora de partir Rose…enfrenta tu miedos y vencerás-me dije a mí misma para darme animos.

Regrese a la casa pero no tardaron mucho para…

-Rosalie, amor-Esme corrió a abrazarme como toda una madre fraternal que es- niña ¿sabes lo preocupadísima que estuve por ti ayer?...no vuelvas a hacerme esto Rosalie Lilian Hale Cu…

-Hale está bien-dije tangente sin dejarla terminar el apellido de mi EX esposo.

-ohhh!-Alice no tardó mucho en abrazarme en cuanto Esme me soltó –Rosalie, no me vuelvas a hacer esto… ¿con quien iba a ir de compras ayer?

-con…-dije apuntando a Bella (la intrusa) cuando me di cuenta de que tenia vendado un tobillo-oh1-exclamé-clmate tú mamá dos.

Ambas comenzamos a reír.

-te quiero tanto como quiero a Bella…pero sin ofender Bells-ella es muy torpe para las compras…te NECESITO!

-jaja esta bien esta bien Alice no volverá a pasar.

-eso espero –dijo Carslile posando un brazo sobre mis hombros y dándome una sonrisa.

-Rosalie me da gusto que lo pensaras y decidieras lo mejor para todos.-dijo Edward con una cara muy comprensiva. Creo que era sincera…por su mirada que me dio.

-Rosalie-empezó a hablar la intrusa-Edward estaba muy preocupado, y pues…yo también –se sonrojó así que ella también era sincera eso me alegraba.

-nos da gusto que estés de regreso Rose.

-gracias Jasper-dije mientras sentía su onda tranquilizadora.

Yo bajé la mirada al saber el quien era el único que faltaba por llamar mi atención.

-Rose…Yo…

-Alice ¿vamos a cazar? Me hace falta.-dije antes de que Emmet pudiera terminar su oración.

-amm…Rose yo…-empezó a balbucear Alice.

-yo voy contigo-dijo Emmet .

-no gracias…mejor voy sola necesito pensar- dije con voz y actitud fría mientras me desacía del brazo de Carslile y salía corriendo a velocidad vampírica mientras escuchaba a mis espaldas como Emmet me decía…

-_que bueno que hallas regresado amor._


	7. janela perra desgraciada

**N/A: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personaje que yo evidentemente agregué en la historia.**

**Hola amor de mis amores lo siento mucho pero es que los…(grosería)…de mis maestros dejan… tarea creo que le llaman jajaja nsc y tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes así que…hasta ahorita que me dieron ánimos de escribirla en Lapi (así se llama mi lap) jajaj en fin se los dejo.**

_-que bueno que hallas regresado amor-_escuche ese susurro a mis espaldas.

Si hubiera podido, una lágrima se hubiese escurrido por mi mejilla.

Corrí por el bosque en busca de pumas…la verdad es que no sé durante cuanto tiempo lo ize.

En todo momento aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

-que bueno que hallas regresado amor.

-¡AHHH!-no pude evitar gritarle al cielo.

No podía sacarme la maldita frase de la mente…y mucho menos el amor con el que mencionó aquellas palabras.

Seguí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me detuve de golpe y empecé a sollozar.

-jaja…esa es la débil Rosalie Hale que YO conozco.

-Jane-aclamé mientras me daba media vuelta para quedar de frente a ella.

-pobre, ilusa y torpe Rosalie.

-¿Qué quieres Jane?-pregunté cortante y fríamente mientras arrastraba cada palabra con odio.

-¡quiero hundirte! ¿Qué no es obvio?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por tu culpa!-y me lanzó su mirada penetrante provocándome un inmenso dolor.

-¿Qué ES MI CULPA?-logré apenas gritar mientras me retorcía de dolor exigiendo la verdad.

-por tu culpa no e podido llevarme a Emmet conmigo…pero ahora que estas peleada con él, podré llevármelo fácilmente-dijo mientras me liberaba de su mirada así que aproveché para correr.

Entonces ella jaló de mis rizos, mientras me arrastraba al acantilado yo trataba de liberarme de su agarre forcejando así que ella me paralizó con su mirada y haciendo que ese gran dolor regresara a mí, y retorciéndome del dolor le grité:

-suéltame maldita perra desgraciada ¡suéltame!

-claro-y me aventó al acantilado.

Mientras caía seguía retorciéndome de dolor y en una de esas vueltas que daba por el aire visualicé a Jane mirándome para provocarme aquel dolor tan sofocante que sentía en estos momentos.

Caí al agua sin dolor alguno, y mientras me hundía en esta recordaba los hermosos momentos que había pasado con mi osito, mi esposo, mi salvación y e amor de mi vida, aquellos besos tan dulces, aquellos abrazos tan firmes…aquellas noches llenas de pasión.

-yo tengo que luchar por el…y por un nosotros-me dije para mis adentros.

Así que con ese mismo impulso que se generó dentro de mí, salí del agua tomando una gran bocanada de aire que me hacía realmente falta a causa de que pase bastante tiempo dentro dl agua…mucho tiempo debo decir, nadé hacia la orilla, una vez en la tierra, arranqué a correr a velocidad vampírica sin parar ….y en menos de un minuto me encontraba en casa. Abrí la puerta con tal fuerza que los vidrios cayeron en pedazos sobre el blanco piso asustando, con el ruido, a toda mi familia que se encontraba presente en la sala.

-Rose…-susurró Edward.

-_¿Qué sucede?_-pregunté en mi mente pero él no respondió.

-¿Qué sucede?-grité mientras veía como Calisle abrazaba a Esme mientras sollozaba descontroladamente, y Jasper acariciaba la espalda de Alice brindándole apoyo.

-Emmet…-dijo Bella entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dije mientras me acercaba a la INTRU…a Bella.

-se ha ido…con …Jane-dijo Alice aún sollozando.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué NO LO DETUVISTE?-le grité.

-era su destino-dijo Jasper.

-¡TÚ!-dije apuntando a Alice-Y ¡TÚ!-ahora apuntando a Edward-ustedes lo sabían.

-Rose…-intervino Esme.

.NO-grité mientras corría escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación con Edward pisándome los talones.

_-iré con él, nunca lo dejaría solo con…esa-_pensé para que me escuchara.

-sólo…-empecé a decir con voz rasposa, yo sentía su dolor-cuidate mucho ¿si?-y se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo a lo que no me reusé.

**Emmet Pov`s**

**-**Rosalie-dijo Jane enojadísima a mi lado mientras yo miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo orando por mi Rose.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué sucede con ella?-dije muy angustiado por el echo de que le pasara algo… ¿Qué no Alice era la de las visiones?

-ella está…

Y en ese momento se desencajó mi mandíbula y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

**Bien chiks see se que soy malevola pero es por los maestros…yo les digo donde viven y ustedes me dicen que tan grave quieren el accidente va? Jajaja**

**No subo asta los 35 reviews…aunque sean tomatasos para decidir cuantos capis le quedan a esta historia…sales las quiero…besos**

**RxE**

**MxED**

**BxB**

**RxC**

**MExE**


	8. emprendiendo el viaje

**N/A: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personaje que yo evidentemente agregué en la historia.**

**Oigan díganme que esperan que pase en el siguiente capi y juntaré todas su ideas y las sorprenderé.Explicaciones abajo.**

**Emmet Povs.**

-AQUÍ-gritó una angelical voz. Tenía una brillante sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Me puse de pie como si fuera un impulso-Rose…-fue lo único que salió de mi boca, antes de que una señorita nos interrumpiera.

-señor debo pedirle que tome asiento, el avión ya va a despegar-dijo amablemente a lo que obedecí mientras que Rosalie se burlaba- ¿y usted señorita? ¿Cuál es su asiento?- Rose con su bella sonrisa le entregó su boleto a la joven- ok…este es su asiento- dijo indicándole con la mano los asientos situados enfrente nuestro.

-¿Enfrente?- estalló Jane- ¿es enserio?

-Créelo- le dijo Rosalie de forma arrogante sin dejar de sonreír.

Jane parecía que iba a explotar del enojo.

Rose puso una pequeña maleta en los compartimientos de arriba y antes de sentarse su compañero de asientos le dijo:

-ou! Que bella señolina-dijo con acento …¿italiano?

-ou! Gratzie- dijo Rosalie con el mismo acento.

Se pusieron a charlar en italiano.

-_Odio a Edward….debí meterme a francés e italiano con él…en vez de aprender sólo unas frases, torpe, torpe, torpe-_ me repetía en la mente una y otra vez-_claro aunque yo sé hablar muchas lenguas… verá que hago… ¡pero no entiendo lo que dicen!... quisiera ser Eddie… para entenderla… y poder leer sus mentes._

Rosalie se reía coquetamente con ese _italianito_… ¡ahg!

-Emmet- llamó Jane.

-¿Si?

-Ésta fue la mejor decisión- dijo completamente seria.

-Lo dudo- dije, al igual que ella, serio… creo que intentaba hacerme platica- se supone que sólo me tomarías a mí… ese había sido el trato.

-Si, pero al final de cuentas van los dos hacia Volterra, piénsalo Emm- me puso la mano en el hombro como brindándome apoyo- así la tendrás cerca y no sufrirán.

-Supongo- volteé a ver a Rosalie con el italianito ese- o supongo mal- dije con decepción en mi voz.

-Todo acabará bien-sentenció.

**Rosalie Povs.**

El chico italiano "Andrés", cuál era su nombre, era y decía cosas muy agradables.

_-sólo porque te dice que eres hermosa Rosalie como hacía tú… ¡deja de pensar en eso!- me regañé a mí misma._

-Emmet-escuché a Jane llamarle a mi novio…digo a mi "hermano".

- ¿Si?-amo la voz de hermoso osito.

Pero el italianito no me dejó escuchar el resto de la plática… que suerte tenía Edward al poder leer las mentes.

Después de un rato, Andrés se quedó en los brazos de Morfeo, Jane y Emmet "dormían" pero Jane tenía recargada su cabeza en el hombro de Emmet, y Emmet en la cabeza de Jane.

Si fuera humana me hubieran dado ganas de vomitar… ESA hipócrita poca cosas… ¿cómo se atrevía a estar así con Emmet enfrente de MI? ¡Oh! Pero si guerra quiere…GUERRA TENDRÁ.

Me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí al W.C. Para mojarme la cara y así tranquilizarme un poco.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mí pero no le di importancia, llegué al lavabo, me mojé la cara, estaba tomando papel para secarme la cara cuando sentí unos musculosos brazos rodeándome la cintura. Mi piel se hubiese erizado de ser humana, mis ojos se cerraron al tacto y mi boca gimió al sentir sus besos en mi cuello… reconocería esa forma de besar entre millones de hombres (o vampiros).

-NO- grité de pronto lo cual lo exaltó un poco- déjame Emmet- me solté de su agarre y di media vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no quiero que me toques tú…tú..

-Yo… ¿ Qué?

-Tú sucio, repugnante, de cuarta, mentiroso… traidor.

-¿Qué? No me digas así por favor…me hieres.

-Yo te digo como yo quiera porque ya no te tengo ni el mas mínimo respeto-el tenía su cabeza cabizbaja –no me vuelvas a tocar y mucho menos a…

-¿Besar?- entonces en menos de un segundo tomó mi cintura, me acercó a él y me besó.

De inmediato me separé de él.

-Ni mucho menos-A-BESARME – dije separando y dándole énfasis a cada palabra mirándolo de forma desafiante.- o si no…-me quedé pensando en un o si no.

-¿O si no que?

PASH… se escuchó un golpe.

-Te abofeteo- ese golpe había salido de mí dándole una bofetada a mi osito.

Él no dijo palabra alguna lo cual me izo sentir mil veces peor.

Y antes de salir del baño volteó y me repitió aquellas palabras que me había dicho en la cafetería, la casa y ahora aquí – todo lo hago por ti- y salió sin más ni menos.

Yo no podía quedarme así como si nada y antes de que saliera por completo de ahí lo tomé de la mano impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando, él volteó, nos miramos las manos después directamente a los ojos y le dije…

**¿Apoco no es horrible cuando te dejan con la curiosidad? Jajaja sii se que soy mala y repugnante…en fin… oigan a tods mis seguidors perdón por no haber actualizado antes me ausenté por un larguísimo tiempo lo sé, pero los maestros me traían artos, súmenle a una madre menopáusica y un toque de hermana estresada haciendo residencias y obtendrán no capitulo nuevo y una materia reprobada..siii reprobé y álgebra pa´ que no digan , pero ya la presenté, y ya la pasé y para celebrar les traigo el new capi y aparte no e tenido nada de inspiración así que…inspírenme pliis.**

**No subo hasta los 44 reviews.**

**Los quiero mucho y los quiero ver triunfar xD.**


	9. Volterralas aventuras empiezan

**Ok…conste que los consiento mucho por que aún no son 44 reviews y ya subí capi…disfrútenlo y…siii sufran jajajja.**

**N/A: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personaje que yo evidentemente agregue en la historia.**

Yo no podía quedarme así como si nada y antes de que saliera por completo de aquí lo tomé de la mano impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando, él volteó, nos miramos la manos depúes directamente a los ojos y le dije…

-Bésame.

-¿Qué? Pero pensé que…

-Bésame como si tu vida dependiera de ello- dije acercándome peligrosamente a Emmet- por que puede ser la última vez que lo hagas.

-No me amenaces con eso por favor…por que mi vida SI dependo de ello- suplicó acercándose aún más.

-No es una amenaza…es una realidad.

-Te demostraré que no será así- y me besó… ese era el empujoncito que necesitaba para luchar por él, me separé de él para terminar el beso, lo cual lo desconcertó.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí…-dije y salí del baño dejando a un Emmet muy desconcertado, me senté en mi lugar y recargué la cabeza en el hombro del italiano que se encontraba postrado en el asiento de alado, escuché los sigilosos pasos de Emmie y como se sentaba alado de Jane mientras yo fingía dormir, de repente el italiano se movió y me sintió recargada en él, pero su movimiento izo que yo quedara sobre su pecho, y él no izo más que abrazarme para que no sintiera "frio". Pero entonces lo sentí…¡ME BESÓ!...me sorprendí tanto que no me separé de él y sólo pude abrir los ojos como platos...

_-Este es el inicio de tu venganza Rose_- me dije a mi misma sin dejar de besarlo…sentía la mirada penetrante de Emmet posada en el italiano y en mí. Cuando dejó de besarme volvió a abrazarme sin decirme palabra alguna y yo no ice nada para impedir su acto.

Al llegar a Volterra nos espera una limusina con Felix y Alec fuera de ella.

-Hermana mía, te han dicho que trajeras una y trajiste dos…bien echo.

-Lo sé –sólo eso dijo Jane.

El viaje hasta el castillo fué silencioso, todos parecían estatuas, al llegar al castillo Aro, Cayo y Marco nos esperaban en el gran salón.

-pasen mis queridísimas visitas –dijo Aro, y entramos los cinco al mismo tiempo- ooh querida Jane…por esto -dijo señalándonos con su mano- es por lo que te mando a ti a las misiones.

-Gracias Aro.

-Y díganme…Emmet, Rosalie –los dos dirigimos la vista hacia él -¿Cómo esta Carslile y el reto de su familia?

-Bien-dije entre dientes algo fría y cortante…¿En qué me había metido?

-Te mandan saludos-dijo Emmet por lo cual lo observe desconcertada, pues hablaba con él como si no pasara nada-ooh si …ten también me dijo que te diera esta carta.

-Gracias- dijo Aro sin creer lo que Emmie le acababa de decir y tomando la carta de su mano- bien para las habitaciones…Rose con Jane y Emmet con Felix…mil disculpas pero las habitaciones de visitas las están remodelando…o ¿prefieren los dos en la misma habitación?

-No

-Si –dijimos al unísono, razón por la cual nos volteamos a ver.

-Ok…

-Por mí no hay problema en que Emmet se quede conmigo y Rosalie con Felix- dijo Jane mirándome desafiante.

-Creo que estaremos bien los dos en una SOLA habitación- dije sosteniéndole la mirada a Jane y remarcando el SOLA.

-Bien…Jane muéstrales la habitación por favor.

-Si Aro- dijo arrastrando cada palabra- síganme- le levanté una ceja y ella se giró sobre sí para guiarnos. Iba a cargar mi equipaje…

-No, déjame a mí llevarlo ¿si?-dijo Emmet.

-Eso no cambiaría nada-dije fríamente.

-No pero seremos compañeros.

-Ya te ha dicho que no, yo lo llevaré- dijo Demetri, Emmet lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Gracias-dije sensualmente, Emmet sólo bufó por lo bajo conteniendo su rabia…lo conocía muy bien.

-De nada-dijo amable dándome una mirada muy seductora debo decir.

-Bien…aquí es- dijo Jane después de subir un par de escaleras, la habitación era muy bella y decorada con un excelente gusto…me izo recordar a Esme- mi habitación está saliendo a la derecha- diciéndole más bien eso sólo a Emmet.

-Y la mía justo enfrente-dijo ahora Demetri a mí-por si…se les ofrece algo…cualquier _cosa_.

-No se nos ofrecerá nada GRACIAS-dijo Emmet, se puso celoso, es obvio.

-Los esperamos a las 7:00 para cenar en el gran salón-dijo Jane.

-Para…¿cenar?-interrogué.

-Rosalie, Rosalie Rosalie…-dijo Jane con voz irritada y arrogante debo decir- aquí somos de la realeza…tenemos un horario para cenar.

-Perdón REALEZA…¿qué cenarán?-dije igual de irritada…_esta es la guerra Jane_.

-Lo de siempre…humanos.

-Si ustedes me lo permiten…yo faltaré a la cena.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo empezándose a enojar Jane.

-A comparación de TI Jane, YO si tengo una dieta que llevar …esta figurita no se consigue porque sí…además yo soy vegetaría…¿se te olvidó?.-empezaba a sentir dolor, ella me miraba fijamente, ella me lo estaba causando…pero no podía dejar que me venciera.

-Hermana te he estado buscando, ven, Aro nos llama.-dijo Alec sacándola de sus pensamientos hacia mí.

-Si, voy enseguida-dijo- para los que quieran cenar, a las 7:00 en el gran salón.

Antes de salir Demetri me guiñó un ojo y yo sólo sonreí…no hice nada malo…¿o si?.

-Wuau…como en casa…-dijo Emmet.

-Siii, wuau que bonito pff..-me burlé de él.- genial falta un vaso ahorita vengo. Yo trataba de guardar algunos hábitos (los más posibles) de mi vida humana, así que me cepillaba los dientes, me bañaba y cosas así…sé que es estúpido pero…eso me hace sentir…viva.

Salí a velocidad vampírica para alcanzar a Jane y Alec antes de que entraran a la oficina de Aro, pero entonces oí unas voz y me paré en seco, eran ellos…platicando.

-¿Cuándo llevaras a cabo tu plan hermana?-decía Alec.

-Hoy mismo por la noche- respondía con arrogancia Jane.

-Genial, nadie te iguala hermana, por eso te amo.

-Y yo a ti –fue lo único que le contestó Jane, se fueron de ahí pero yo me quedé petrificada asimilando la información.

_-¡Osito está en peligro!_


	10. descubrimientos y peleas

**N/A: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer; tal vez aparezca uno que otro personaje que yo evidentemente agregue en la historia.**

**Gracias MAR, tu me inspiraste a escribir, este capi también te lo dedico.**

ROSE POV´S

Bien. Tranquila Rose, tranquila. ¿Esta noche?, osea que tienes… ¡un día!, bien ¿que tanto se puede avanzar y resolver los problemas entre Emmet y yo en un día?

Regresé a la habitación, supongo que Emmet podría dejarme el vaso de agua a mí. ¿Cuál será el plan de Jane? ¿Para que quedrá a Emmie? ¿Y por qué me quería traer a mí y se lo trajo a él? ¿En verdad Emmet había venido y echo lo que ella le decía para protegerme?...

-¿Te dieron el vaso que querías?-preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Eeeh?-como me sacó de mis cavilaciones no le había escuchado la mitad de la pregunta.

-El vaso…¿te lo dieron?.

-Oooh, amm …no, Jane ya había entrado al gran salón, Emmie…digo Emmet.

-Está bien Emmie, ¿Qué pasó Rose?.

-Tienes planes para… ¿en la noche?-tenía que sacar a Emmet de este lugar en la noche por si Jane enserio pensaba actuar y llevar a cabo su plan.

-Pues…pensaba decirle a Jane si me acompañaba a "cenar" , ella ha de saber donde ahí pumas por aquí.-si pudiera me hubiera puesto roja de ira de saber que iría con JANE (la maldita perra desgraciada)-¿Por qué?.-dijo con una sonrisa picara, se ha de imaginar cómo me puse de enojada…o celosa.

Si quería provocarme yo lo provocaría a él.

-Yo pensaba decirle lo mismo pero a Demetri, podríamos ir los cuatro juntos ¿no?-cerró sus manos en puños dejando sus nudillos un poco mas blancos de lo normal (si es que podía ser).

-Si…claro- dijo entre dientes conteniendo la rabia.

-Perfecto, iré a decirle ahorita mismo a Demetri.

-Ajá-dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama, cerré la puerta tras de mí y solo crucé el pasillo para ir a la habitación de Demetri.

Toqué un par de veces y se abrió dejando a un Demetri sorprendido delante de mí.

-Hola-dijo él.

-Hola-respondí poniendo una sonrisa elegante.- ¿Te interrumpo en algo?.

-Tú nunca, ¿Qué pasó Rosalie?

-Dime Rose…estamos en confianza-agité mis pestañas para verme coqueta.

-Bien, Rose ¿Qué pasa? –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

-Después de la cena…nada interesante ¿Se te ocurre algo que hacer?-entendí su doble sentido pero no dejaría solo Emmet en las garras de Jane.

-La verdad si…quería ver si podrías llevarme de caza, por lo vegetariana.

-Por supuesto.

-Oooh una cosa más.

-¿Sí?

-Jane y Emmet vendrán con nosotros.

-Ok-dijo claramente irritado, pues eso no se lo esperaba.

-Hasta en la noche-di vuelta y crucé el pasillo contoneando las caderas, giré medio cuerpo para decirle adiós con la mano antes de entrar a la habitación, el estaba deslumbrado y se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza. Entré al cuarto y Emmet ya no estaba ¿Dónde se habrá metido?.

-Emmet… ¿Emmet?-dije para ver si el aparecía por el baño o por algún otro lado pero…nada-¿estoy sola?-dije nuevamente, al oír el silencio tomé mi teléfono y marqué a casa.

-Residencia Cullen, ¿Quién habla?

-INTRUSA…perdón digo, Bella, hola.

-Hola Rosalie, no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a el sobre nombre -(T.T)-espera te pongo en altavoz.

-ROSALIE LILIAN HALE CULLEN, ¿Por qué RAYOS NO HAS HABLADO PARA DECIRME QUE YA LLEGARON A VOLTERRA? –exclamó mi "madre", claramente preocupada.

-Porque no tengo 17 años como aparento.

-Pero mientras vivas bajo nuestro te…bueno mientras vivas de nosotr… MIENTRAS TE MANTENGAMOS DEBES AVISARME COMO SI FUERAS MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA ¿ENTENDIDO?

-Si mamá- me daba miedo cuando se ponía así porque no era su actitud normal.

-Bien-dijo con un suspiro- y…¿Cómo van las cosas?.

-Es lo que quiero preguntarle a Alice.-dije parándome y yendo a la maleta para ver que me pondría para ir a cazar.

-ROSALIE LILIAN HALE-gritó Alice esta vez. Había sacado el vestido perfecto que me regaló Alice.

-Wuauuu, Si que les gusta mi nombre a ustedes.-escuché a Edward reír del otro lado del teléfono-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Que ni se te ocurra mal gastar ese vestido yendo de caza Eeh! Tómalo como una advertencia-dijo siseando.

-No se de que me estás hablando-dije soltando el vestido.

-Del vestido rojo que tenias en las manos.

-Entonces ¿Qué me pongo?.

-¿Por qué eso es importante ahora?-preguntó Jasper.

-Por que irá de caza con Demetri para poner celoso a Emmet mientras él va con jane-mi boca formó una perfecta "o" de la sorpresa.

-Pues deberías de ponerte esa playera de tirantes simple que tienes de color negra, la que te compraste en Edoardos, unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla obscura y una chaqueta, ya sabes, esa que te compraste hace dos semana y amarrarte cabello en una trenza dijo…¿BELLA?...yo seguía en shock, y de seguro los demás también porque nadie dijo nada.-¿Qué?-preguntó ella.

-Si sabes vestirte sola…-dijo Alice.

-Si, si no entonces ¿Cómo me visto todos los días?-dijo Bella sarcástica.

-Y…¿Por qué diablos te pones eso que traes que dices llamar ropa cuando sabes hacer combinaciones?

-Alice-le gritó Edward.

-Porque no me gusta ir de compras o que me regalen ropa, así que me visto con lo que tengo…gracias Alice, se ve que eres mi mejor amiga (T.T)

-Jajajajajajjajajajajaja-yo estallé en risas al igual que Jasper-bien, gracias Bella, me pondré eso exactamente.

-De nada Rose.

-Ooooh Rosalie, tus planes van a salir bien, esta noche no pasará nada, pero estate atenta para dentro de…espera…tres días, es cuando todo comenzará a ponerse tenso.

-¿Estará tres días fuera de casa?-dijo Esme.

-Sip-contestó Alice no queriendo herir sus sentimientos.

-Pero como en una semana regresaremos no Alice?-pregunté yo.

-Eso me temo.

-Porque?-preguntó Carslile por primera vez.

-Como ya dije…las cosas se pondrán tensas.

-Bien gracias, les llamaré mañana, los quiero familia e intru…y a ti también Bella.

-Hasta luego Rose-dijeron todos al unísono. Y colgué. Ya eran casi las 7:00, a las 8:00 saldríamos de caza, mejor me apresuro. Saqué lo que Bella me dijo de ropa y me metí a bañar.

Después de bañarme (aunque no necesitara el baño) escurrí mi pelo, pero…no me metí mi toalla…DIABLOS. Bueno no hay nadie en la habitación, decidí salir así por la toalla y mi ropa, ¿ni siquiera la ropa metí?.

En fin, corrí hasta la cama completamente desnuda, antes de llegar a la cama resbalé con el agua que escurría de mi cabello, pero en eso iba entrando Emmet con sus audífonos puestos y corriendo de forma vampírica asta la cama así que resbalé y antes de caerme Emmet me vio y me tomó de la cintura antes de tocar el piso. Todo fue tan rápido y a la vez en cámara lenta. Me alzó y me recorrió con la mirada (mi caballero de brillante armadura me había salvado de caer).

-Hmmhmmm-carraspeé para que me soltara.

-Oooh, si lo siento, dijo Emmet quitándose los audífonos y soltándome.-yo amm…amm…Me saldré para darte privacidad.

-Ajá –no quise decirle gracias para no ser amable.

-Bonito cuerpo.-dijo antes de salir y antes de que pudiera contestarle, si fuera humana me sonrojaría como Bella.

Me cambié, sequé mi pelo y lo peiné en una trenza, y me maquillé un poco, me veía realmente bien…bueno ¿Cuándo?... ¿cuando no? Jajajaja. Corrí hasta la puerta para dejar entrar a Emmet.

-Ya-dije fríamente y di media vuelta para volver a la habitación.

-Wuau, que bien te vez.

-Lo sé.-dije mirándome al espejo.

-¿No puedes decir gracias o algo más aparte de _lo sé_?-dijo Emmie un poco irritado.

-No, no puedo decir gracias por qué no me alagas o porque me digas algo que no sepa, y no puedo decir algo más porque no tengo nada que decirte aparte de TRAIDOR.

-No me digas así Rosalie, me duele.

-De eso se trata imbécil, de que te duela, y además no me importa, no fui yo la que te puso los cuernos con la maldita perra desgraciada.

-Con Jane no te metas, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.-dijo Emmet, estaba empezando a gritarme.

-SI LA METO PORQUE ELLA FUE LA QUE EMPEZÓ TODO ESTO.

-¿Cómo PUDE AGUANTART POR CASI 100 AÑOS?-y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Si hubiera podido, una lagrima se me hubiera escapado.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?-dije en un susurro.

-¿Cómo puedes TÚ pensar que yo te pondría los cuernos?.

-Lo pienso porque lo hiciste.

-Y todo fue por ti, pero nooo la niña tenía que venir ¿VERDAD?. No valió la pena de que lo hiciera, todo lo hice por ti y de todas maneras mi esfuerzo de fue al caño…-dijo empezando a caminar para el baño.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Si me dejaras explicarte el por qué de que la halla besado entenderías-el simple hecho de pensar en ESA besando a MIIII osito me daba rabia y me hacía no querer saber nada más sobre el asunto.-y hasta me hubiera acostado con ella si eso me garantizaba tu seguridad.

-BASTA-grité, no podía oír o imaginar una cosa más, así que salí corriendo de la habitación sin volver la mirada hacia Emmet. Las palabras se reproducían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_-Y hasta me hubiera acostado con ella si eso me garantizaba tu seguridad.-_había dicho él.

Corrí a velocidad vampírica y de nuevo tropecé con alguien-últimamente te pareces mucho a Bella Rosalie- ni modos , abrí los ojos y era Demetri.

-Apenas iba para el gran salón, ¿vas para allá?.

-No, quiero salir de aquí-dije medio sollozando.

-¿Qué tienes Rose?-dijo como si en verdad le importara.

-Acabo de discutir con Emmet y me dolió lo que me dijo.-Dije derrumbándome en sus brazos sollozando mientras él me abrazaba para consolarme, en este momento él era lo único que tenía para hablar.

-Ese maldito bastardo, le romperé su mandarina en gajos…-dijo casi arrancando a correr hacia la habitación en busca de Emmet.

-No, no vale la pena, déjalo.

-Pero princesa , te hirió, si vale la pena, debe aprender a no hacer sufrir a una dama tan hermosa.

-Quédate aquí conmigo, necesito a alguien…¿puedo confiar en ti?.-él me miró sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que si.- Y me abrazó.-ven, salgamos de aquí.

-Pero…no ibas a cenar?

-Eso puede esperar, además, no vamos a ir a cazar al rato?

-Sí pero animales.

-Probaré tu dieta.

-¿Enserio?.

-Sí, ven vallamos al jardín.-nos sentamos en una banquita que había en el enorme jardín, ya estaba oscuro así que había un millón de luces prendidas, se veía hermoso, si tan solo estuviera en los brazos de Emmet.

-Ni diez minutos y ya estás en brazos de otro-dijo una voz que nunca olvidaría- eres una facilota, tal vez la perra desgraciada infiel sea OTRA.-nunca había visto a emmet así, o bueno, no conmigo, lo que me dijo solo izo que mis sollozos aumentaran al igual que mi rabia.

-No te permito que la llames así.

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme algo Demeteri.

-Pero yo sí, así que déjame en paz, tú empezaste esto, y si así lo quieres así lo hacemos, en tu eternidad me VUELVES A LLAMAR PERRA, O DESGRACIADA O INFIEL Y SOBRE TODO NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR "FACILOTA", POR QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS EMMET CULLEN ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?-no esperé respuesta y salí corriendo tomada de la mano de Demetri.

**En este capi traté de mojorar la relación de Rosalie con todos los que no sean emmet. También intenté meterle dramatismo, ¿Cómo ven?, ¿lo logré?**

**Las sorpresas se vienen y tenemos el tiempo ensima, pues pronto entraré a clases y quiero avanzar con este Fic.**

**Si llegan a los 50 Reviews para mañana en la tarde, les doy el próximo episodio. ¿trato?, si no, subiré asta la próxima semana.**

**Bye, los quiero.**

**Reviews please, y yo les doy RR.**


End file.
